


martyr

by fundipanda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Burning, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Fire, Five Stages of Grief, Hurt No Comfort, I made this at 1 am, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), but she skips stage 2 and doesnt move from 3, im literally just dead inside at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundipanda/pseuds/fundipanda
Summary: Eyes puffy, hands covering her face, she dashed through the once-glorified nation and crashed right into Tommy’s home, choked sobs escaping her mouth as she tried to comprehend what she just went through.--grief strikes a guardian who couldn't do enough
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	martyr

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahhha so what if i made a discord
> 
> also i literally wrote this at 1 am where i have no sense of progression ahahahaa

Brown boots ran across the wooden pathway, salty tears fluttering down her face as Puffy ran away from the hotel. She just got word of Tommy’s death a few hours ago, and how he was mercilessly beat down, trying so hard to stand before passing in a pool of his own blood. Beat down by her own son, Dream! 

Eyes puffy, hands covering her face, she dashed through the once-glorified nation and crashed right into Tommy’s home, choked sobs escaping her mouth as she tried to comprehend what she just went through.

-

_ “Tommy’s dead, Puffy.” Ranboo says remorsefully, eyes down as Puffy gasps. _

_ “No, that… you’re lying! Right? Ranboo?” Puffy stammers out, trying to grasp at any sense of hope that left her. She clutches her axe, grip tighter as her knuckles turn a pale white. _

_ “...I heard from Sam. He died while trapped in the prison. Sam went in… and…” Ranboo shudders at the thought. “H-he… carried his bloody body out of there. It was gruesome, I hope Dream suffers.” _

_ “You’re lying! There's no way-” Puffy exclaimed, a choked sob escaping her mouth as she dashed away. _

_ “Puffy! No… Sam wanted me to…” Ranboo said desperately, before slowly and quietly turning away to talk to Sam. _

_ - _

She ran down the path, disheveled tears staining the wood as she rushed out of Tommy’s home and into her own, rummaging through chests, searching for the one item that was given to her by Tommy. Tommy sold drugs to her while he was still alive, still kicking in action. Unable to find them, she rushed over to the Church of Prime.

-

_ “Oh, look, Puffy’s joined us!” Bad exclaimed, eyes widened as Puffy climbs the ladder up to the top floor, passing Sam Nook who was on the way down. She glares as Ant, his eyes a little pinker, then Punz, his gaze shifting away, before her eyes landed on Bad. _

_ “What are you doing here?” Puffy hissed, the three not batting an eye. _ __  
  


_ “Celebrating!” Bad happily cheered as Puffy tilted her head, confused. _

_ “...celebrating?” Puffy questioned, eyes bulged as Bad pulls out a chair. “What’s there… to celebrate about?” _

_ “Tommy’s death, of course!” Bad exclaimed, and Puffy froze. _

_ “...how is that respectful!?” Puffy yelled, pulling out her sword at her sudden discomfort. “Why celebrate the death of a child!?”  _

_ “Listen, he was in the way!” Ant insisted, and Puffy glared at Ant before looming over him. _

_ “In the way!? IN WHAT WAY WAS HE-” Puffy started ranting, before being stopped by Bad. _

_ “Here’s how I can put it… ok? Tommy… was an obstacle… and now that that obstacle is gone…” Bad says, “the egg-shaped vehicle can move forwards!” _

_ Puffy bursts into tears, distraught as her friend said that Tommy, a sweet, wartorn, traumatized kid was ‘an obstacle’. Knowing Bad in the past, he would’ve called him a sweet muffin before sending him on his way, patting his head. _

_ “You aren’t even Bad! Where’s the sweet, innocent language yelling Bad I know? Where’s the kind, compassionate, muffin loving Bad that I knew!? I-...” Puffy said, before running down the ladder. _

_ “Make sure to send Foolish up with some cake!” Bad hollered, causing Puffy to break into more tears. _

_ - _

“Y-you know what, maybe it’s time for… for someone to carry on his legacy. He… he was just a child…” Puffy sobbed, slowing down on the path as she approached the Church of Prime. “Maybe… maybe I can…” She started stammering, rummaging through her inventory, before walking over to a nearby chest and finding a flint and steel.

“Maybe… we should go out in the way he did.”

Puffy lit a part of the prime path, before standing in the middle of a circle of flames.

“This is what he loved, right? He loved the prime path…” Puffy said reminiscently, sitting down as she grabbed a piece of kelp from her inventory.

“He… h-he would have loved this…” Puffy said, her voice breaking as she laid down. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you… I’ll see y-you… soon...”

The tears of a martyr go up in flames, as Sam finds a charred body the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/PZPfHCDH ahahahaha join if u want im currently being like "what"
> 
> and before you ask why it's basically inactive it's called everyone is american


End file.
